Here
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex waits for Chris to  get out of surgery. Slash


**Story Title:** Here

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **I keep trying, but so far it's a no go. If I can ever make it to Detroit, it's game on, though. Until then, they belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **Yeah, I got the idea for this one after I found out Sabin's going for knee surgery this weekend. It was on Velvet Sky's twitter. Anyway, here's my take on how Shelley's dealing with his bestie's injury/surgery. I'm a little leery of it, though, especially Shelley, so make sure to let me know what you think, peeps.

Alex paced the corridor outside the waiting room, too nervous to sit still. As much as it pained him to admit it, he was worried about Chris. Hell, he was beyond worried.

The idea of his partner, his best friend, going under a knife was making him absolutely fucken bat shit.

He knew that the chances of Chris pulling through this and wrestling again were excellent; fuck, most of the guys they knew had had some kind of surgery at some point and half of those were probably knee surgery.

But it was different now, he couldn't just shrug and say 'that sucks' and go on with the rest of his day. Now, it was C_hris_ on the table, knocked out cold, while some fucken hack cut him open.

Alex stopped in front of a window and ran his hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the glass.

He needed to calm down and relax a little; if Chris could see him right now, he'd call him a pussy and laugh himself into a coma. But he couldn't help it; the whole thing felt like a bad trip.

One minute he was back from his injury and they were set to make another run for the titles and then Chris was clutching his leg because of a botched move -thank you, TNA for being too fucken cheap to get someone who knew what they were doing.

That run down to the ring had been unscripted and purely emotional; and Alex knew if he had managed to get his hands on that little bastard in that moment, he would've ended up in jail on manslaughter charges.

As it was, Bischoff and Hogan had had some choice words for him and he was sure, if he had been paying attention to what they were saying, that he would have felt sorry for acting before he thought something through, but he hadn't been and he wasn't.

Whenever it came to Chris, he was never sorry about anything, no matter what happened or what kind of trouble it got him into. He knew Chris felt the same way; they were connected in a way that most people didn't understand and despite his hatred of romance and emotions and everything else girly, Alex knew he would love Chris for the rest of his life.

Wincing at the thought, he turned away from the window and resumed his restless pacing. Christ, now he was thinking like a bitch. Chris really needed to hurry the fuck up and get better before he went completely off the fucken deep end and started saying this shit out loud.

Looking over at the sound of footsteps, Alex lost interest when he saw it was just somebody else going into the waiting room.

It was pretty empty; only a few people were there and none of them were for Chris. Chris had insisted that no one come to the hospital but Alex; his parents, friends, no one. Hell, he didn't even want Petey here when he got out of surgery.

When his mom had protested, Chris had thrown a bitch fit that rivaled one of Alex's and had nearly put her in tears. She had told him that there was no way she was going to let her youngest child sit in the hospital alone.

"I won't be alone," Chris had snapped, his voice tight with pain and stress. "Alex'll be there, and that's the only person I need." "I don't think just having a friend there-" "God dammit, Mom, he's not just my friend!"

The rest of the conversation had gone downhill from there, with Chris losing his temper and finally just telling her to leave and that he would talk to her later.

She had left then, looking worried and a little shocked; Chris was so easy going and calm most of the time that people forgot what a stubborn bastard he could be when he wanted something. She hadn't said anything when she stopped to say goodbye before she left, but Alex knew by the look she leveled him before she left, that she might know more about her son's personal life then she wanted to.

It was no secret that him and Chris were close, and that they spent almost 24/7 together when they weren't working, and Alex was sure she had her suspicions since Chris was always dragging him to family dinners, and the fact that whenever she stopped at Chris's house, he was here. But Alex supposed there was a difference between suspecting your son was fucking his best friend, and knowing your son was fucking his best friend.

There was another set of footsteps behind him and when Alex recognized Chris's surgeon, he froze. His mind was urging him to go over there and find out how everything had gone, but his legs refused to cooperate. Glancing at the clock, his stomach dropped when he realized it was almost forty minutes earlier from when the surgery was scheduled to end.

While his mind had been screaming all the things that could have went wrong at him, and he stood there, glassy eyed and scared, the doctor had spotted him. With a knowing smile, he headed for Alex.

"Excuse me, Mr. Martin?" The doctor asked pleasantly, his smile never wavering. It took a second for the name to register in Alex's brain; no one called him by his real name, not even his family -when he talked to them- but once it did, he nodded and braced himself for the news.

"Well, the surgery went fine; in fact, there was less damage then we had originally thought, so we finished up faster. Josh is in recovery right now and we'll move him to his room shortly."

Once again, it took him a couple minutes to process the information. After confirming with his memory banks that Josh was, indeed, Chris's real name, and then that what the doctor had just told him really was good news, Alex let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" Alex asked and even to his own ears, his voice sounded rusty and scared.

The doctor nodded immediately. "Of course, he's in room 217 and that's on floor five. The nurses should be moving him there in about twenty minutes or so."

After the doctor left, Alex stood there for another ten minutes, staring out the window while he tried to compose himself. Once he was sure he wasn't going to collapse, he slowly made his way to Chris's room.

When he got there, the nurse was just fixing Chris's IV and after making sure his leg was straight, she left the room.

Swallowing, Alex made his way to Chris's side, the reality of seeing his boyfriend laying down in a hospital bed, with his knee wrapped and his leg elevated, made Alex shaky all over again.

When he got to him, Alex couldn't stop himself from reaching out and cupping Chris's cheek. Chris sighed happily and turned his face into the touch.

"Alex," Chris mumbled before he opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Alex," he repeated, his words slurred. "You're here."

"Of course, I am, fucktard," Alex scoffed but he made sure that when he leaned down to give Chris a kiss, that it was gentle. "Where the fuck else would I be? Out getting fucked up with Petey and Sonjay?"

Chris smiled at him lopsidedly, his eyes hazy. Alex couldn't help but grin at the look on his face. They must of given him some good pain killers to get him this high and he couldn't wait to hear what kind of nonsense Chris was going to come up with.

"Had a fucked up dream about Petey and Sonjay fucking in the middle of the ring," Chris told him, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Alex could only agree, they might be his best friends after Chris but there's no way he'd want to see that, in a dream or real life.

"But then it was cool 'cause I pinned you to the wall. Course, I caught on fire after that..." Chris trailed off, frowning a little.

"Lucky you were in a hospital then." Alex told him, gleefully filing all of it away to mock him for later.

"It really was,"Chris agreed as he looked at his leg and sighed again. "I fucken hate being hurt. I'mma be stuck in bed for who knows how fucken long."

"I know, but I'll be there to keep you company," Alex reassured him, his earlier fear gone now that Chris was actually awake and talking to him and he could see the drugs starting to fade from his system. "It won't be too bad. Lucky you, I see a lot of blow jobs in your future."

Chris leered at him and reaching up, put his hand on the back of Alex's neck to draw him down for another kiss, this one longer and rougher then the first one.

Alex pulled back first, clenching his jaw when Chris bit his bottom lip and moved his hand to Alex's hip. "Jesus, Chris now isn't -"

"I know, I know," Chris gritted out, dropping his hands and leaning back against the bed, frustration written on his face. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Fuck."

Chris clenched his hands. "This fucken blows. Seriously. I could murder that little Mexican bastard with my fucken bare hands."

Because he could still picture it way too clearly in his own head, Alex rolled his eyes and made a joke out of it.

"Dude, you're coming home tomorrow, don't be a pussy. If you're going to be like this the whole time, I'm gonna rethink the idea of keeping you company while you're rehabbing and shit."

Chris smirked but frowned a second later. "Wait, what are you talking about? You're not staying the whole time I'm out, right?"

"No, not the entire time," Alex told him, smiling a little, his hand going to cover Chris's. In an affectionate gesture that wasn't lost on the other man, he rubbed his thumb across Chris's knuckles, trying to get him to relax a little.

"If I get TV time, I'll go do that. It's probably not gonna happen, but if it does, I'll need to go," Alex went on, shaking his head in disgust at how little TV time either one of them were getting lately.

Once Chris was a little closer to getting cleared to wrestle again, Alex was going to talk to him about leaving TNA and going back to the indy's full time or maybe ROH. God knew there were plenty of promoters who would love to book the Guns.

"Shit, 'Lex, you can't -" "Shut the fuck up," Alex said cheerfully as the nurse came back in to check on Chris.

After giving him another round of painkillers, the nurse adjusted Chris's leg and then left again.

"What, did you think I didn't notice the fact that you barely left me alone the four months I was out?" Alex went on once the nurse was gone. "Now, I'm going to be up your ass almost the whole time you're out, so fucken deal with it."

Chris sighed in defeat. "Fine, asshole. If you want to be bored for months on end, go for it."

He turned his hand to grip Alex's hand with his and Alex accepted the silent thank you and dipped his head down for another quick kiss.

"Now, go to sleep, jack off, before I call the fucken nurse back in here and rat your ass out." Alex said, watching in amusement as Chris's eyes drifted shut against his will.

"Fuck off, Shelley," Chris muttered, shifting restlessly until he got comfortable. "I should kick your ass for being a dick."

"Yeah, right, we'll get on that tomorrow." Alex rolled his eyes.

"I know when I'm being mocked, moron," Chris slurred, his hand reaching for Alex's again. "Stay."

Alex could no more ignore the semi-desperate plea in his partner's voice then he could deny how much he cared for him.

"Go on, go to sleep, I'll be here," Alex promised, walking over and pulling the chair over to the bed so he could sit and still be close to Chris. "I'll always be here."


End file.
